Not Her Gryffindor
by Silverdanica
Summary: Glittery account of unrequited love at the superficial heights of glam rock. Lily/Narcissa femmeslash.


_Not Her Gryffindor_

Author: Danica (SilverDanica)

Rating: ermm.. PG-13

Summary: Glittery account of unrequited love set at the superficial heights of glam rock. Narcissa/Lily femmeslash. Eek: Bitchy Lily.

A/N: I don't write these things often - be nice! 

Rather inspired by the Tara/Willow actresses :-D

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended: All characters worth mentioning belong to JK Rowling, and quoted lyrics are the property of Roxy Music and Brian Eno. I am not worthy. 

  


A Gryffindor should be brave and loyal and true. Honest, caring, kind. A Slytherin like her can be manipulative and cruel, but never a Gryffindor. Surely, not *her* Gryffindor. 

She knew it wasn't very Slytherin of her, but Narcissa Lexus truly relished the arrival of glam. It wasn't just the music - although she adored that too - it was the entire attitude. Fancying girls, for example, no longer meant a terrible persecution by alumni en mass. On the contrary, in fact, any approving glances Narcissa happened to shoot, were usually returned. 

Lily Evans (Head Girl and quite a Glam Idol), it was well known, was entirely willing to indulge in bisexuality. Narcissa found that she often wished she were Jane Grieves or Aphrodite Grey, or one of Lily's other Gryffindor pals who were lucky enough to be there to participate in Lily's experimentations, or sleep in the same dormitory.. Yes, because of Lily Evans, sometimes Narcissa Lexus wished to be a Gryffindor. 

It was at the Yule Ball that Narcissa really made an attempt for - er - friendship with Lily. And, of course, a Slytherin never acts without something up her sleeve. 

"Hey Evans, you like this glam stuff right?" What a stupidly obvious question. Lily was dancing to an Eno song as they spoke. 

"Er - yeah." (Well done, Narcissa. Lily thinks you're stupid.) 

"Going to the Bowie concert then?" 

Lily sighed melodramatically, "I wish. I LOVE Bowie." 

"Oh. Really? I have some tickets," said Narcissa, offhandedly. 

"No!" Lily gasped. 

"I was wondering if y- er - any of your lot wanted to come." 

Lily squealed and danced around, so her flame hair fell across her eyes and her dress rode up just slightly. "Narcy! Really? Are you serious? You're a Darling." 

"Er -" Gosh, infatuation is a dangerous thing. Not only can it take your voice away, it can blind your eyes and deafen your ears. 

Lily was now staring at Potter. 

"Oh, no, I don't care how much Potter loves his glitter; he's not coming." 

Lily raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and Narcissa froze. "Oh, James Potter has been lusting after enough pretty boys of late. Shan't let him see Ziggy Stardust in the flesh." And then she winked - winked at Narcissa, and Narcissa felt that she has been literally coated in glitter and had sweetness burnt into her eyes and the air caught in her throat and she could only cough out - 

"Really?" 

"Yes," (and the bitterness wasn't *too* obvious). "Siri Black. But I think we all know his affections lie elsewhere..." 

Narcissa giggled, and to her surprise, Lily giggled, too. "So I can really come to the concert?" she asked. "I'm surprised you asked me, I must say." 

Narcissa could feel herself blushing, and it felt so, so, obvious. Gathering herself, she managed, "Well, you're all right. For a Gryffindor," and smiled sheepishly, staring at Lily with bright blue eyes. 

And Lily laughed that beautiful singing laugh again. Narcissa was sure she almost melted. "You're all right too, Narcy. For a Slytherin, that is!" 

*All right*. Eep. 

"Lils! Darling!" that odd Lupin boy came bounding over, interrupting their moment. And he seemed drunk. "I'm SURE Jamie's trying it on with Siri, y'know?" 

"Oh?" Lily said, not *really* sounding *that* interested. 

"Siri's mine, y'know? I mean, it's all up in the air, but still... And Jamie and.. well.. yeah." 

Narcissa looked nervously at Lily, but Lily seemed strangely aloof. 

"Sorry, Remus. We're a bit busy." Those very green eyes were aflame. "You dancing, Narcissa?" 

"You asking, Lily?" Narcissa responded, in a voice far calmer than her short breaths should have allowed. 

Lily grinned and took her hand, pulling her very close. "Lady, if you wanna find a lover, then look no further," Lily sang along softly, and somewhat suggestively, Narcissa hoped. 

"Find someway connection, hiding my intention," Narcissa sang back, suddenly unaware of where she was. 

Lily giggled. Oh, surely she must have known the effect of that giggle! "What intention might that be?" 

"Oh I don't know, I don't usually like red heads." 

"Don't usually like girls either, do you?" 

"Well, I like you," Narcissa said, almost dying with shame the moment the words left her mouth. 

"Aha! You're hiding your intentions in that you invite me to the concert with the intention of having your wicked way!" 

"No! Er. No. Um.." 

"I'm so perceptive. You wonder how I knew?" Lily misquoted. 

"Yeah, well.. So do you mind?" 

"Would I do this if I minded?" Lily asked before softly brushing her lips across Narcissa's. 

Narcissa stared at her open-mouthed, then looked around her as if searching for someone to confirm what had just occurred. 

"Outside, perhaps?" Lily propositioned. 

OH! Oh, oh. Hide the moon, hide the stars! Narcissa screamed inside as she managed to follow Lily out of the Great Hall. She didn't need any light any more... 

They found a small spot only just outside, almost so that it was barely worth them leaving, if they were attempting to hide... 

Lily pushed Narcissa back against a wall and pushed her lips forcefully against the other girl's. Narcissa felt completely lost, hands hovering a few inches away from Lily's waist. Lily, however, had already managed to reach a hand up Narcissa's flowing blouse. 

"You can touch me, you know," Lily grinned and gently guided Narcissa's hand underneath her dress. And suddenly Narcissa wondered why she was so nervous. This was much easier than it could possibly be with a boy; she had all these parts, and was hardly impartial to... using them. 

Her fingers gingerly slipped inside Lily's knickers, rubbing gently and pushing one then two then three slender fingers deep inside her. Lily tipped her head back in ecstasy and her cheeks shimmered with glitter that was accentuated by the sharp moonlight that cut down onto them. 

"Lils!" 

No way. One of those bloody friends of hers again. Fingers were unattached, Lily pulled back and Narcissa turned away, embarrassed, and wishing she'd made Lily go farther away from the Hall. 

"Lils! Honestly! You're insatiable. But seriously, we need you inside. Think it will be worth your while, really." 

Lily frowned, but followed, calling back, "Later," as she left. 

Later? Narcissa's heart was beating so loudly and so quickly that she couldn't form a recognisable line of thought, except to feel completely overjoyed that she had kissed Lily Evans. Kissed, and more! 

Later arrived not so long after, when Narcissa indeliberately found herself outside the Gryffindor common room, in search of Lily. When Lily was eventually sent out to meet her, Narcissa almost died. Lily truly was beautiful. Like a heavenly creature from some kind of fairy tale, she glistened and glowed an unspeakable green, from those eyes, and that delightfully tight dress. 

"Ah, hey Narcissa. Look, um, don't think I'm going to be able to come with you to the concert." 

And the fairytale was a lie. 

"Oh. Er. Why?" 

"Erm. James. Um, he might... well he's getting me a ticket; to go with him. I think he was a bit jealous of um, me and you, and decided to make an effort for once, rather than dragging around after Sirius. So, I guess, thanks for that!" She attempted a winning grin, but its effect on Narcissa wasn't quite so magical this time. 

"I see." Narcissa stared. "I was used. *You* used *me*!" 

"I'm sorry, Narcy, but look, it was hardly love was it? And you're bound to end up with that Malfoy guy anyway, right? You are a Slytherin after all. That's just the way." 

"Yeah. Sure." 

And Lily was gone. 

A Gryffindor, as I said, should be brave and kind. Not manipulative and cruel. Not a Gryffindor. Not *her* Gryffindor. 

No, Narcissa realised. Not *her* Gryffindor after all. 


End file.
